Texting
by loxodontack
Summary: A series of texts


Texting

By: Loxodontack  
Rating: PG-13  
Fandom: Devil Wears Prada  
Pairing: Miranda/Andy  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, just hoping to bring them closer. Anything you recognise from the movie or extra's is not mine! They were originally Lauren Weisberger's but by the time I got to them they were Fox's.

A.N.:. This was posted as a prompt for Poke The Dragon Fic-A-Thon by

Miranda/Andy - texting. Don't have a preference on rating, whether they're already established or not, etc., but the bulk of the texts must be between the two of them. . ?thread=17105935#t17105935

M: Coffee

xxxx

M: Dresses

xxxx

M: 20 Scarves

xxxx

M: Andrea, where are you?

xxxx

M: Andrea I am not amused, answer your phone now!

xxxx

M: Andrea, answer your phone, NOW

xxxx

A: Miranda. In case you didn't notice, I quit

M: You cannot quit

A: Of course I can. I quit

M: Where are you?

A: Paris

M: Obviously. Where are you?

A: Out

M: What are you 10?

xxxx

M: Coffee

A: I do not work for you

M: Coffee

A: You should be paying attention to the show

M: It is abysmal. This is unacceptable. Coffee!

A: This is ridiculous; you ignored me for the entirety of the time I worked for you. What do you want?

M: Coffee

A: No. You're at work. Have an assistant get some

xxxx

M: Fine, coffee please

A: It's been 2 hours, are you telling me you still have not had coffee?

M: Of course I have. The point is, I want YOU to get me COFFEE

A: Miranda, I am finally getting to see Paris. Oh yeah, and I quit

M: Now

A: Stop

xxxx

M: May I have some coffee, please?

A: Miranda, I quit, have someone else get your coffee

M: It's not the same

A: You'll get used to it sweetie

M: Sweetie?

A: Yes I quit, I didn't leave you xoxo

xxxx

M: You sent coffee

A: Well it seemed to be important to you x

M: Where are you?

A: Still in Paris

M: Enlightening

A: I try

M: You're very trying

xxxx

A: Dinner?

M: No. I'm working

A: No, you're not. You're sulking in your suite

M: I do not sulk. I reflect

A: Sure. What are you wearing? ;-)

M: Clothes

A: Dinner?

M: No

xxxx

Cas: What did u do 2 Mom?

A: Nothing. Why?

Cas: She's super cranky 2dy.

A: What makes you think it's my fault?

Cas: Who else?

A: Might be because I quit

Cas: whut?

A: I quit my job

Cas: 4 cryn ot loud, dnt fk ^, Unquit

A: No, This is better for us

Cas: Nuh uh, she's gonna be sure ur leavin

A: I'm not leaving, Say Hi to Caro for me

Cas: wuteva, Jst dnt f ^, L8R

xxxx

A: Can I come over?

M: No

A: Come on baby, I'm outside your door

M: Go Away

A: Sweetie, let me in

M: Go Away I'm busy

A: I've got coffee

M: You've got a card, let yourself in

xxxx

Caro: Srsly Mom did u really need 2 do dat in public

M: Good morning Caroline, to what are you referring?

Caro: Did u have 2 go 2 dnr with her in Paris

M: It was necessary to eat. Have you done your homework?

Caro: So Lame, u suck

M: Caroline Priestly!

xxxx

M: Caroline appears to be less than impressed with our appearance on Page6

A: I'm sorry sweetie

M: It is hardly your fault

A: I really enjoyed our date though

M: Yes well, tonight?

A: Great! My turn to surprise you ;-)

M: You should be aware I do not respond well to surprises. Particularly this early in a relationship

A: I'm sure you'll enjoy the location. But in the interest of no unwelcome surprises, I'm going to kiss you tonight

M: Yes, well, we'll see about that. It is only our eighth date

A: See you later sweetie. 6 o'clock?

M: May have to be 7

A: I'll be at your suite at 7.30pm xx

xxxx

M: My meeting with Stewart ran long, I will not be ready until 8.30

A: No problem, see you then xx

M: It was unavoidable I'm afraid. His flight was delayed out of London

A: Seriously, no problem, I'll pick you up at 8.30 xx

xxxx

A: Are you sure Lily's are her favourite flowers?

Cas: Duh

A: Ok, ok

Cas: Jst b urself, she's gt nthng bt 3 4 u

A: How's Caroline?

Cas: Sulkng in hr rm. She'll gt ovr it

A: I don't want to cause any trouble for you guys

Cas: LOL as if, Dnt wry, b :-)

A: Any last tips?

Cas: dnt f ^, l8r

A: Thanks

xxxx

Cas: What U doin?

M: I'm meeting Andrea for dinner. How are you Bobbsey?

Cas: Fine, She's ok u know

M: That's good, who is okay?

Cas: Andy, you've done worse

M: Why, thank you darling. That's very nice of you to say

Cas: Don't mind Caro, she'll gt ovr it. $?

M: For what?

Cas: iTunes

M: I'll transfer some money to your account, and to your sisters

Cas: gr8! njoy ur date! ;-) l8r

M: Love you lots xx

xxxx

A: On my way

xxxx

M: Thank you again for a lovely evening

A: Trust me, my pleasure ;-)

M: Yes, our kiss was acceptable

A: Acceptable! It was amazing! You're amazing!

M: Well I was surprised, I had warned you I don't respond well to surprises

A: You knew I was going to kiss you

M: I had not anticipated you kissing me there

A: Got to keep you on your toes Priestly

M: Show is starting

A: See you later?

xxxx

M: Are you sure you want to spend another evening inside, when you could be exploring Paris by moonlight?

A: You're such a romantic!

A: I'd much prefer to spend every second with you, than a moment apart sweetie

M: And you say I'm romantic. Very well, 7 o'clock?

A: Excellent! Maybe we'll get to explore Paris by moonlight next year! :-)

xxxx

A: Miranda where are you? I thought we were meeting at 7?

xxxx

A: Sweetie, are you okay? Where are you?

xxxx

A: Miranda, please just let someone know you're alive

xxxx

A: Miranda please

xxxx

Cas: Mom sys 2 tell u she's alive!

A: Thank you Cas. Do you know where she is?

Cas: Paris

A: Great, thanks! :-)

xxxx

A: Thank you for letting me know you're alive. What the hell is going on?

xxxx

A: Do not do this. Where are you? Are you okay?

xxxx

Cas: Flowers and chocolate!

A: What?

Cas: 2 mk ^ 4 whteva u did!

A: I did nothing

Cas: U musta dn smthng

A: Thank you for your sage advice!

Cas: l8r

xxxx

Cas: we gotta do smthng

Caro: sit bk n :)

Cas: No, I wnt hr :D

Caro: Srsly? W a grl?

Cas: As lng as she's :D I dnt care

Caro: It'll b n news

Cas: Whts new?

Caro: l8r

xxxx

A: Miranda, I swear to God, answer your phone! NOW!

xxxx

M: Next year

A: I am NOT waiting 4 months to speak with you!

M: Did you fall and hit your head?

A: No, but I'm beginning to wonder about you!

M: There's no need to be offensive

A: Okay, will you please explain to me why I have to wait until next year to speak with you

M: You said 'Maybe we'll get to explore Paris by moonlight next year!'. Next year!

A: Sorry, I thought it would be nice, romantic. We don't have to, I understand you don't want people to know we're in a relationship. If you want, we could continue to pretend we're just friends

M: Next year Andrea. You are talking about it like we'll still be together next year

A: Oh. Sorry, I thought we were building something real, months of friendship, nine dates, kisses. Sorry, I misunderstood

M: No, Yes, we are, I mean we have been. It's just, you'll still want to be with me next year?

A: Of course I will. Next year, the year after and every one that follows. Forever

M: Really?

A: Yes.

M: Forever?

A: I am NOT having the rest of this conversation via text. I'll be in your suite in 10 minutes. Be there!

M: Yes dear

xxxx

Caro: Fine then. Wht?

Cas: Dinner.

Caro: Why?

Cas: 2 mk it easr on Mom

Caro: Whteva

Cas: Uv gt 2 b :)

Caro: Mnt I alwys?

Cas: Sure, pls b nice?

Caro: Ok alrdy. L8r

xxxx

M: I'll be home at 6 tonight.

Cas: Cool!

Caro: c u

M: I've asked Andrea to join me

Cas: Excellent!

Caro: Fine

xxxx

M: I've informed the girls you will be joining us for dinner

A: Great! Can't wait to see you later xx

M: Caroline didn't even protest your presence

A: Better again. It'll be great to catch up with them. And to see you ;) xx

M: Indeed. Looking forward to it X

A: Ah sweetie, love you lots like jelly tots xx

M: You are ridiculous, I'll see you later my love

A: To infinity & beyond! xx

That's All!


End file.
